lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeff Whitt
Miami, Florida | music = "This Devil's Workday" by Modest Mouse | affiliation = | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | typen=2 | type1=Schizo | type2=Steel | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Brawler / Submission | finisher = "Category 5" (Spiral Pounce) | trainer = | handler = | debut = Inferno 12.2 (April 28, 2008) | record = 9-10 | winpct=49 | wins=9 | losses=10 | abilities= | championships= | accomplishments = | retired = }} Jeffrey Whitt, better known by his ring name Son of Shockey, is a former American collegiate football player and professional e-wrestler, formerly signed to Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) before being arrested for an assault on his "father", Jeremy Shockey. He is a member of Sudden Death, alongside Black Ada and Andy Savana. Shockey gained fame playing tight end for the Miami Hurricanes football team, where he led the team to two NCAA national championships, winning the Heisman Trophy in the process. He earned the nickname "Son of Shockey" due to the several likenesses with former Hurricane, Jeremy Shockey. Despite being projected as a first round draft pick in the National Football League (NFL), Shockey grew bored of football and signed with LPW to explore a professional wrestling career. University of Miami Whitt attended the University of Miami, where he was part of the school's long tradition of star tight ends along with Kellen Winslow II and Jeremy Shockey. After Shockey was drafted to the National Football League (NFL), Whitt took on the nickname "Son of Shockey" due to his several likenesses with Jeremy. As a Hurricane, Shockey first rose to national attention as a sophomore, catching game-winning touchdowns in clutch situations. The Hurricanes went 11–1 and won a national championship, with Shockey receiving first team All-Big East honors from the league's coaches, The Sporting News, and College Football News. In 2006, Shockey was an integral member of the national championship Miami team. Shockey led the team with 74 receptions and had 1,240 yards receiving and 13 touchdowns (including bowl statistics). He was awarded with the Heisman Trophy, becoming the first tight end to win the award. In addition, Shockey won the Mackey Award, was named a first team All-American by CNNSI, the Associated Press, CBS Sportsline, and ABC Sports. Having reached the status of Heisman winner, national champion and All-American, Shockey was projected to be a top five pick in the NFL Draft. But in a move that lived up to his nickname, Shockey shocked everyone when he announced his decision to bypass the NFL, and explore a professional wrestling career. Lords of Pain Wrestling After skipping out on the NFL Draft, SOS joined Lords of Pain Wrestling, and began to compete on their Inferno brand. His first match was at Inferno 12.2, where he took on and defeated Matthew Strife. Afterwards, the Insanity tag team of Dogma (Joe Brocolli and Big B. Brown) assulted him and Strife, as it was around the time of Altered Reality, LPW's grand cross-brand pay-per-view. The following week, Shockey competed in a Battle Royal for the last spot in the Inferno Six match at the upcoming event, Redemption. Shockey would not win the battle royal, but he would eliminate Brown during the course of the match, getting a measure of revenge for the attack the previous show. Shockey had impressed officals enough to land him on the card for Redemption, as he took on Daniel Oakley and Glenn Masters in a Triple Threat Scaffold match. Shockey managed to eliminate Oakley with a crucifix powerbomb, but ultimately lost to Masters. After the show, Shockey seemed to disappear from the LPW landscape, as he was not seen or heard from for a long time. However, Shockey showed up again just before Altered Reality IV, taking part in an Inferno gauntlet challenged laid down by LPW legend, SoL. Shockey was the second competitor in the gauntlet, and the first challenger to win, pinning SoL after a Category Five. Shockey would claim that his victory "set the tone for that enitre gauntlet," displaying an arrogance that he had not displayed before. The next time Shockey wrestled was at LPW's Homecoming, the pay-per-view event following Altered Reality. Shockey took on old foe Brown, and LPW newcomer Cash Flo, in a Triple Threat match on the PPV's pre-show. SOS and Cash Flo really seemed to draw each other's ire before the match, forging a rivalry that only grew more heated after Shockey tossed Cash out of the ring before hitting a Springboard Category Five on Brown to win. During the main show, Shockey was drafted from Inferno to Insanity in the draft's first round of bulk picks; the move to Insanity was not one that sat well with SOS. SOS moved to Insanity, and his first match was a tag team match that saw Shockey team up with Black Ada. The two initially wanted nothing to do with the other; however, after some talking, the two decided it would be best to work together. Before their match against Kafu and Super Houdini, SOS and Ada interuptted the begininng of the show, demanding some respect after being snubbed out of the chance to win the newly-vacated Transatlantic championship. Their complaining led Insanity general manager Little Red to come out and call on a game of Musical Chairs to decide the new number one contender to the LPW World Heavyweight Championship; neither Ada nor Shockey would win the game. The duo made up for it by handily beating Kafu and Houdini later on that evening. Editing to be finished later... In wrestling * Finishing moves ** ESPN (Extra Stregnth Pwnage of the Neck) ''(Package Piledriver) ** ''Parting of the Sensory (Rope-Hung Snapmare Driver) ** Autumn Bed (Half-Nelson Choke Camel Clutch) ** ESPN2 (Quackendriver IV) * Signature moves ** Personal Foul (Diving Headbutt) ** Education (Pumphandle Backbreaker, followed by a Pumphandle Suplex) ** Custom Concern (Pendulum Backbreaker, followed by either a Sidewalk Slam, Inverted Gutwrench Suplex, or a Reverse DDT) ** Styrofoam Boots (Garvin Stomp) ** Truck Stick (Running Shoulder Block) ** Perpetual Motion Machine (Rapidfire combo of punches and elbows that ends in a Rolling European Uppercut) ** Doin' the Cockroach (Cravate w/ knees to head, followed by a Cravate Suplex) ** ESPN Classic (Jumping Piledriver) ** ESPN Outdoors ''(Piledriver from off the apron to the outside of the ring) ** Death Valley Driver ** Exploder Suplex ** Single Leg Boston Crab ** Fujiwara Armbar ** Spear ** Half-Nelson Suplex ** Spinning Spinebuster ** STS ** Texas Cloverleaf ** Running Lariat ** Tiger Driver ** Blue Thunder Bomb * '''Nicknames' ** SOS ** Shock Jock ** The Pitbull ** Mr. Sweet and Awful * Theme music **''"Rock You Like a Hurricane"'' by The Scorpions **''"This Devil's Workday"'' by Modest Mouse Match history :†''Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors.'' External links Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Alumni